


A Match of a Different Kind

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: No one was sure how it had happened but it wouldn't end anytime soon.





	A Match of a Different Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-04-15 12:30am to 12:45am

"Bottoms up!" They both cried at the same time and another cup got drained.

Both were flushed by now but an end to their antics was not yet in sight.

Their observers - mainly people who had come looking for their missing team members - were either grinning or shaking their heads in complete helplessness.

"Really, he's so grown up all the time. A drinking game?"  
"Let's hope he doesn't lose, otherwise he'll be unbearable."  
"Go Seigaku! Go!" 

When the chants started, Ryuzaki wisely left the premises. If the team got involved now - without their voice of reason -, she better be elsewhere without any knowledge to make her responsible for anything.

"Go Rikkai! Go!" Came the immediate answer from their fellow rivals. All of Rikkai, except Yukimura who simply refused to believe this was happening in the first place. 

But here they were.

Sitting at a low table, already one bottle of sake completely emptied and the second rapidly diminishing. 

They were going to be so fucking drunk.

"Bottoms up!"

Yukimura wondered at the English. Then again, Sanada might actually be good at it now that his wits were scattered. 

"Bottoms up!"

And another round. But the damn bottle was still not empty!

"Bottoms up!" 

Finally, at least Sanada began to slur.

"One more."

"Agreed."

They downed one more each - in one go.

Sanada swayed, toppled and was caught by Yukimura.

"Game set and match: Tezuka!" Someone announced enthusiastically, though no one was sure if the Seigaku captain actually heard it. 

Granted, he did not sway but he looked much more flushed than Rikkai's emperor.

But then, to everyone's surprise, Tezuka actually stood, thanked Sanada and left as if nothing had happened.

Yukimura looked down at his armful of passed out vice-captain and sighed.

Life was just not fair.


End file.
